Tewnty-Four Hours Trailer (hetaOni)
by Priestess Kasumi Uzumaki
Summary: It didn't really happen, did it? The mansion, the demons, the time paradoxes...how could it? but maybe...just maybe the flashes of blood and loss he was getting did happen...in any case, Italy knew that this was a tale he'd never forget again...how his and his friend's life was changed in Twenty-Four Hours.


It all started out as a simple, curious exploration….I'd never had imagined that it'd come to this…how could I?

"Hey! Look at that place Germany! It's so pretty; too bad it's run down- it must have been quite a nice place in its hay-day." Italy smiled nostalgically, walking up to the large front door in the veranda that seemed to be drawing him inside the house itself. "Italy-kun is right Doitsu-san, it is impressive." Japan remarked, marveling at the sheer size and detail of the mansion as he walked forward to join Italy in examining the structure, though he was more wary of the dilapidated state than his friend, taking care to use the steps with a light footfall weight. "Ja…though I don't recall seeing this here before." Germany conceded warily as he walked up to the wrap-around porch to join them. Suddenly, he heard a scream of terror emit from Italy and Japan, looking around to find himself inside the manor, the front door no-where to be found. "ITALIA! WHERE ARE YOU ITALIA?!" the man yelled frantically, all composure having been lost to shock at the sound that his ally had emitted. "JAPAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" and though he called and called, the house was, for a moment, frighteningly silent, until-

"So you're saying you wouldn't be scared if you had to stay the night in an abandoned house by yourself Alfred?" China teased, watching in smug happiness as the American stuttered his retort of –what everyone knew was- false bravado. "Of course not, dude! Heroes aren't afraid of stuff like that! Just because you've got age on me as a nation doesn't mean that you're wiser or braver than I am!" the others just looked on in either hidden amusement or wary caution as they knew where it was headed. "Then I dare you to spend one night in that house over there, aru." China smirked, pointing to an old yet beautiful run down mansion. "S-sure! No problem! But I think that-"That what? You should back out? It's probably a good idea you bloody git; you-"Wanted to turn this into a group challenge, non?" France defended as he cut off England's retort; frowning at China's teasing America.

"It would be wonderful mes amis, to see who could last the longest there, what with all the potential l'amour that would abound at the act." The Frenchman suggested sultrily, wagging his eyebrows at England in a most flirtatious manner before fixing a most devilish smile on the rest of them. "Oh come off it you tosser! As if anyone would be brave enough, let alone want to be anywhere in _your_ bloody proximity to last twenty minutes let alone a whole night!" Arthur ranted, earning offended and challenging looks from the rest of the countries present. "Is that a challenge, mi amigo?" Spain asked, stepping forward with his hands on his hips. "The awesome me would way longer than any of you pussies- tell'em Birdie!" Prussia supplied, eliciting a sigh from Hungary and Canada. "So it's a challenge, then?" Finland asked, speaking up gently, earning an odd look from everyone.

"I am not liking the idea comrade…I wish to be home before the hockey game that Matvey and I are to be watching, da?" Russia spoke up, making America laugh at the Russian's dismissal of the dare. "Yeah, you would wouldn't you, commie? What, getting soft after you started dating my brother bastard?" America teased, smirking in satisfaction when Ivan narrowed his eyes and Matthew looked a little unhappy about his twin baiting Russia. "A-al…come on Russie, let's just go ho-"Nyet, sunflower….who am I to turn down a 'friendly' competition between 'comrades', da?" sighing at his lover's stubbornness, the golden-haired boy conceded his violet eyes filled with worry. "Let's just get this over with, eh."

They never would have imagined that in their wildest dreams, they would've ended up like this; yet here they are, being contained and hunted by demons like animals. They will never forget the loss, the bloodshed, the tears or the heart-shattering sorrows they'll undergo…families are lost….love is found in the latest of times…..forgiveness is attained in final moments….truths, confessions of all sorts and secrets are revealed like nothing you've ever seen from the nations in this blood-chilling, heart wrenching, life-ending and paradox breaking

_**Twenty-four Hours.**_

"NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS TO ME, NO MATTER IF I FADE AWAY ALONE OR DIE WITH THE MEMORIES OF FINALLY BEING NOTICED AND LOVED, IT'S NOTHING COMPARED TO THE HOURS WITHOUT YOU!"

"Don't you dare leave me this time, Cher! You're not allowed to die!"

"To always remember our friendship, our love among us- that's what makes us memorable, what makes us who we always are and who the others will never take for granted."

"I've always…loved you since…the nine hundreds Itali…"

_Break the clocks, end the paradox…_

A HetaOni tale-2014

(Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei owns everything except for HetaOni or HetaTale as some call it...that belongs to the game-makers i own MY VERSION of the scenario i'm writing that's it.)


End file.
